dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Warly quotes
This page lists Warly's Quotes which are spoken when the player examines an in-game item or object. The player can alt-click items and objects to examine them. Warly Tools Base Game *Axe- "A trusty companion in these environs." *Luxury Axe- "A golden chopper!" *Shovel- "I'm not the landscaping type." *Regal Shovel- "Shiny" *Pickaxe- "For those tough to crack nuts." *Opulent Pickaxe- "That looks nice." *Razor- "If only i had aftershave..." *Razor (can't shave)- "Nothing to shave." *Razor (nothing left)- "There isn't even any stubble left!" *Razor (shaving a waken beefalo)- "I'm not going to try that while he's awake." *Hammer- "For tenderizing boeuf!" *Pitchfork- "Proper farm gear." Shipwrecked *Machete- "I could chop a lot of onions with this!" *Luxury Machete- "Fancy slicer." Lights Base Game *Campfire (upon being built)- *Fire Pit (upon being built)- *Campfire (high)- "The flames climb higher!" *Fire Pit (high)- "Maximum heat!" *Campfire (normal)- "I should like to sit by you for a moment." *Fire Pit (normal)- "Parfait." *Campfire and Fire Pit (low)- "It is getting low." *Campfire and Fire Pit (embers)- "I should stoke the fires" *Campfire (burned out)- "I shall have to light you again." *Fire Pit (burned out)- "I like when it's warm and toasty." *Torch- "Not much for carmelizing creme brulee, but it will do for seeing." *Miner Hat (normal and run out)- "Aha! Now that is using my head!" *Torch (run out)- "Come back light!" *Pumpkin Lantern- "Trick 'R neat!" *Lantern- "It is my night light." Reign of Giants *Endothermic Fire- *Endothermic Fire Pit- *Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (high)- "The flames climb higher!" *Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (normal)- "I should like to sit by you for a moment." *Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (low)- "It is getting low." *Endothermic Fire (embers)- "I shall have to light you again." *Endothermic Fire Pit (embers)- *Endothermic Fire (burned out)- *Endothermic Fire Pit (burned out)- "I shall have to light you again." *Moggles- "Neat vision!" Shipwrecked *Chiminea- "I wonder if this could be converted into a pizza oven?" *Bottle Lantern- "Shine on!" *Obsidian Fire Pit- "This fire's on fire!" Survival Base Game *Backpack- "It has my back." *Piggyback- "Cochon bag!" *Bird Trap- "Roast bird... don't get ahead of yourself, Warly..." *Bug Net- "For catching alternative protein." *Fishing Rod- "I do prefer the fish market..." *Straw Roll- "A little better than raw ground." *Fur Roll- "Cozy." *Tent- "For roughing it." *Trap- "I do not wish to be so tricky but, the dinner bell calls me." *Honey Poultice- "First aid." *Healing Salve- "Soothing." *Heat Stone- "A temperature stone." *Heat Stone (frozen)- "Vanilla ice." *Heat Stone (cold)- "Still cold." *Heat Stone (warm)- "It's warming up nicely." *Heat Stone (hot)- "Hot!" *Umbrella- "I will try to remember not to open indoors." *Compass- This quote is dependent on the orientation of the map. Potential lines include: North, Northeast, East, Southeast, South, Southwest, West, Northwest. Reign of Giants *Insulated Pack- "Now this I can use!" *Luxury Fan- "Why is it so big?" *Siesta Lean-to- "Comes in handy after a big lunch." *Siesta Lean-to (can't sleep)- "Siesta in the dark? I think not." *Siesta Lean-to (monsters)- "This is no time to close my eyes!" *Siesta Lean-to (hungry)- "My hunger trumps my exhaustion." *Siesta Lean-to (in cave)- "This does not strike me a relaxing place for siesta." *Tent (overheating)- *Tent (burnt)- "A good nights sleep up in smoke." *Siesta Lean-to (burnt)- "Overcooked." *Thermal Stone- "A temperature stone." *Thermal Stone (frozen)- "Vanilla ice." *Thermal Stone (cold)- "Still cold." *Thermal Stone (warm)- "It's warming up nicely." *Thermal Stone (hot)- "Hot!" *Pretty Parasol- "A little shade is better than none." Shipwrecked *Sea Sack- "Wetter is better." *Tropical Fan- "Like a cool ocean breeze" *Silly Monkey Ball- "It's a... thing." *Tropical Parasol- "Singing not in the rain!" *Anti Venom- "Could come in very handy." *ThatchPack- "Thatch you very much." *Palm Leaf Hut- "The great indoors!" Food Base Game *Crock Pot- "Empty pot, empty heart." *Crock Pot (cooking, long time left)- "A masterpiece takes time." *Crock Pot (cooking, short time left)- "Nearly there..." *Crock Pot (finished)- "Ahh, fini!" *Crock Pot (failed to add item)- "That can't go in there." *Bee Box- "Home of the honeymakers!" *Bee Box (no honey)- "No more honey..." *Bee Box (some honey)- "There is some honey." *Bee Box (full with honey)- "Honey jackpot!" *Basic and Improved Farm- "I can grow my own ingredients!" *Basic and Improved Farm (growing)- "That is it, just a little more..." *Basic and Improved Farm (finished)- "Fresh-picked produce!" *Basic and Improved Farm (needs fertilizer)- "Needs to be fertilized." *Ice Box- "Ah the Ice Box, she calms me." *Drying Rack- "Just like the chefs of the stone age!" *Drying Rack (drying)- "Not quite dry enough." *Drying Rack (finished)- "Ready to test on my teeth!" Reign of Giants *Crock Pot (burnt)- "Tragique" *Bee Box (burnt)- "No honey will come from this now..." *Basic and Improved Farm (burnt)- "I wouldn't put any seeds in there." *Drying Rack (drying in rain)- *Drying Rack (burnt)- "Too dry! Too dry!" *Bucket-o-poop- "Sauce for my garden!" Shipwrecked *Mussel Stick- "Mussels aren't strong enough to resist this stick!" Science Base Game *Science Machine- "A centre for learning." *Alchemy Engine- "Oh, the things I'll learn!" *Thermal Measurer- "Splendid. I should like to know when the worm is going to turn." *Rainometer- "It measures moisture in the clouds." *Lightning Rod- "I do feel a bit safer now." *Lightning Rod (charged)- "Electricity!" *Gunpowder- "Boom!" Reign of Giants *Science Machine (burnt)- "That didn't cook very well." *Alchemy Engine (burnt)- "The fire seemed to like it." *Thermal Measurer (burnt)- "Foresight is 0/0." *Rainometer (burnt)- "It measures exactly nothing now..." *Ice Flingomatic (turned off)- "He's sleeping." *Ice Flingomatic (turned on)- "Make it snow!" *Ice Flingomatic (low fuel)- "Shall I fuel it up?" *Electrical Doodad- "Positively charged to get my hands on one!" Shipwrecked *Ice Maker 3000- "Whistle while you work!" *Ice Maker 3000 (high)- "A small luxury." *Ice Maker 3000 (low)- "It's still running." *Ice Maker 3000 (very low)- "Nearly out!" *Ice Maker 3000 (out)- "It's run dry." Fight Base Game *Spear- "For kebab-ing." *Ham Bat- "Mmm, meat popcicle!" *Boomerang- "Oh good, I have separation anxiety." *Boomerang (hit self)- "Ouch! Stupid, horrible thing!" *Blow Dart- "They won't know what hit them." *Sleep Dart- "A sleep aid!" *Fire Dart- "Breathing fire!" *Football Helmet- "Made from pork, to protect my noodle." *Grass Suit- "How much protection can grass provide?" *Log Suit- "Sturdy but flammable."` *Marble Suit- "Weighs a ton." *Bee Mine- "Weaponized bees." *Tooth Trap- "This is not a cruelty-free trap." *Shelmet- "Be the snail." *Snurtle Shell Armour- "Allows me to turtle." *Death (mob)- Reign of Giants *Scalemail- "Heavy and hot." *Morning Star- "I feel electric!" *Weather Pain- "Does nature like being tamed?" Shipwrecked *Poison Spear- "Would make me sick to use this on good meat." *Poison Dart- "A cowards weapon, alas..." *Coconade- "Weaponized food." *Coconade (lit)- "This will only burn for so long before..." *Spear Gun- "Long range kebab-ing." *Poison Spear Gun- "Would make me sick to use this on good meat." *Cutlass Supreme- "En garde!" *Obsidian Spear Gun- "Ready. Aim. Fire." *Trident- "That's one giant fork!" *Cactus Spike- "Who shall I stick it to?" *Seashell Suit- "Mail after a fashion." *Limestone Suit- "With this I will be a stone man." *Cactus Armour- "If I prick enemies half as much i pricked myself making it, it'll be worth it." Structures Base Game *Birdcage- "Suitable lodging for a feathered beast." *Birdcage (occupied)- "I now have an egg farm!" *Birdcage (occupied, sleeping)- "Sleep now, lay later." *Pig House- "Can I blow this down?" *Pig House (occupied and lights are off)- "Yoo hoo! Anybody home?" *Pig House (occupied and light are on)- "Looks like more than 3 little piggies in there." *Rabbit Hutch- "Do my eyes deceive me?" *Hay Wall (inventory)- "Hay look, a wall!" *Hay Wall (placed)- "Calling it a wall is kind of strech." *Wood Wall (inventory)- "Turns in a wooden perfomance as a wall." *Wood Wall (placed)- "Putting down stakes." *Stone Wall (inventory)- "I feel secure behind this." *Stone Wall (placed)- "Good stone work." *Chest- "Treasure!" *Chest (full)- *Chest (not allowed to store, like backpack)- *Sign- "What's the use in a sign around here?" *Potted Fern- "Nature. Tamed." Reign of Giants *Pig House (burnt)- "Mmmm BBQ!" *Rabbit Hutch (burnt)- "That was no carrot!" *Hay Wall (burnt)- *Wood Wall (burnt)- *Chest (burnt)- "Its treasure-chesting days are over." *Scaled Chest- "Ooh la la, burn proof storage." *Sign (burnt)- "Overcooked." Shipwrecked *Sand Castle- "How calming." *Limestone Wall (inventory)- "Citrus-infused walls!" *Limestone Wall (placed)- "Zesty wall." *Sandbag- "I was hoping if would full of potatoes." *Seaworthy- "So long." *Buoy- "A beacon to light my way." Turfs Base Game *Wooden Flooring- *Carpeted Flooring- *Cobblestones- *Checkerboard Flooring- *Grass Turf- *Marsh Turf- *Savannah Turf- *Forest Turf- *Rocky Turf- *Mud Turf- *Guano Turf- *Slimey Turf- *Fungal Turf- *Blue Fungal Turf- *Cave Rock Turf- Reign of Giants *Deciduous Turf- *Sandy Turf- Shipwrecked *Meadow Turf- *Jungle Turf- *Volcano Turf- *Beach Turf- *Tidal Marsh Turf- *Ashy Turf- *Snakeskin Rug- Refine Base Game *Rope- "A bit too thick to tie up a roast." *Boards- "I wish I could grill a salmon on this." *Cut Stone- "Compressed stones, nice presentation." *Papyrus- "I could write down my recipes on this." *Purple Gem- "It holds deep secrets." *Nightmare Fuel- "Who in their right mind would want to fuel MORE nightmares?" Shipwrecked *Cloth- "Soft and crisp, all at once." *Limestone- "Made from petit fishy skeletons." *Empty Bottle- "I wonder what vintage used to be in this bottle..." Magic Base Game *Meat Effigy- "Part of my soul is within." *Prestihatitator- "I won't even try to pronunce it." *Shadow Manipulator- "It boggles the mind." *Pan Flute- "This will be music to somethings ears." *Night Light- "Am I crazy or is this light not helping my situation?" *Night Armour- "Am I crazy to wear this?" *Dark Sword- "This thing controls like a dream!" *One-man Band- "What a racket!" *Bat Bat- "A gruesome implement." *Belt of Hunger- "My appetite wanes..." *Chilled Amulet- "Brrrrrr!" *Nightmare Amulet- "I must be crazy to fool around with this." *Life Giving Amulet- "I wear safety." *Fire Staff- "Oven on a stick!" *Ice Staff- "Flash freeze poulet all over the place!" *Telelocator Staff- "Let us take a trip. I am not picky where." *Telelocator Focus (charged)- "It is operational." *Telelocator Focus (incomplete)- "It requires more purple gems." *Telelocator Socket (full)- "Voila!" *Telelocator Socket (empty)- "Gem it!" Reign of Giants *Meat Effigy (burnt)- "It won't be much good now." *Prestihatitator (burnt)- "Nothing but ashes." *Shadow Manipulator (burnt)- "The darkness is all burnt up." *Old Bell- "Should I ring it?" Shipwrecked *Piratihatitator- "This reminds me of something..." *Piratihatitator (burnt)- "It played its last magic trick." Dress Base Game *Sewing Kit- "Not exactly my specialty." *Rabbit Earmuffs- "Ahh, fuzzy!" *Straw Hat- "Now I am on island time." *Beefalo Hat- "Fits perfectly." *Beekeeper Hat- "Essential honey harvesting attire." *Feather Hat- "What am I supposed to do with this?" *Winter Hat- "I know when to don this and not a minute sooner." *Top Hat- "For a night out on the...town..." *Dapper Vest- "I feel so much better all of a sudden." *Breezy Vest- "Fashionably refreshing." *Puffy Vest- "Toasty and trendy." *Bush Hat- "Snacks to go?" *Garland- "Who doesn't look good in this?!" *Walking Cane- "Now we are cooking with gas!" Reign of Giants *Cat Cap- "Not quite my style..." *Fashion Melon- "Aaaahhhhhh sweet relief..." *Ice Cube- "Must I wear it?" *Rain Coat- "For a foggy Paris evening. Or here too..." *Rain Hat- "Better than a newspaper." *Summer Frest- "Well, it'll be hard to lose." *Floral Shirt- "When in Rome..." *Eyebrella- "Eye like it!" *Hibearnation Vest- "Furry refuge from the elements." Shipwrecked *Brain of Thought- "I can feel the inspiration seeping into me! Wait that's brain juice." *Snakeskin Hat- "Tres cool." *Snakeskin Jacket- "Function and fashion and 4 less snakes in the world." *Blubber Suit- "Desperate times call for desperate attire." *Windbreaker- "It is rude to break wind in public, but I will make an exception." *Particulate Purifier- "How am I going to eat with this thing?" *Sleek Hat- "Speeds me on my way." *Shark Tooth Crown- "Look upon your king!" *Dumbrella- "Ridiculous! I want one." Nautical Shipwrecked *Log Raft- "These logs might be better suited to a fire..." *Raft- "Better than swimming I suppose. If I could swim." *Row Boat- "Free me from the shackles of this island!" *Cargo Boat- "For long distance hauls." *Armoured Boat- "I am comforted by it's sea-worthiness." *Boat Repair Kit- "A most sensible travelling companion." *Thatch Sail- "This should speed things up." *Cloth Sail- "Now we're cooking with gas!" *Snakeskin Sail- "Perhaps I'll sail to a land of spices." *Feather Lite Sail- "I mostly want to pet it." *Iron Wind- "Zoom zoom!" *Boat Torch- "A light so I may sea." *Boat Lantern- "To sea what's coming!" *Boat Cannon- "I cannon wait to use this!" *Sea Trap- "I can trick some delicious crustaceans into this!" *Sea Trap (placed)- *Trawl Net- "Ah! The life of a fisherman!" *Trawl Net (equipped)- "I hope the sea obliges my net with worthy catches." *Trawl Net (full)- *Trawl Net (extremely full)- *Spyglass- "To see how near I am to far." *Super Spyglass- "I knew sharks had an exceptional sense of smell, but their vision!" *Captain Hat- "I have been promoted!" *Pirate Hat- "I do not go in with these scoundrels. But I like the hat..." *Life Jacket- "Better safe than sorry." Volcanic Shipwrecked *Obsidian Machete- "You can overheat swinging this thing too much." *Obsidian Axe- "You really build up a head of steam swinging this!" *Obsidian Spear- "Pull the trigger and voila! Dinner is done!" *Obsidian Armour- "Heavy and hot." *Obsidian Coconade- "These are a blast!" *Howling Conch- "The meat inside is gone, but the shell itself may still be of use." *Sail Stick- "Might make a good stirring stick." Ancient Base Game *Thulecite- "Thule... thule... rolls off the tongue does it not?" *Thulecite Wall (inventory)- "The stories these tell... fascinating..." *Thulecite Wall (placed)- "Look at the carvings..." *Thulecite Medallion (min)- *Thulecite Medallion (rising low)- *Thulecite Medallion (rising high)- *Thulecite Medallion (max)- *Thulecite Medallion (receding high)- *Thulecite Medallion (receding low)- *Thulecite Medallion (outside ruins)- *The Lazy Forager- "Here oone minute, gone the next!" *Magiluminescence- *Construction Amulet- "For more savvy construction!" *The Lazy Explorer- "When I hold it it makes the world feel... fast." *Star Caller's Staff- "I could stir a huge pot with this thing!" *Deconstruction Staff- "I probably shouldn't stir soup with this." *Pick/Axe- "Oh I get it! Kind of like a spork!" *Thulecite Crown- "Seems unnecessarily fancy." *Thulecite Suit- "Ancient armor." *Thulecite Club- "I could tenderize some meat with this." *Houndius Shootius- "Wake up!" *Houndius Shootius (placed)- "This is my friend, Lazer Oeil!" Nature - Plants Base Game *Evergreen- "A soldier of the exotic forest." *Lumpy Evergreen- "A coneless arbre." *Spiky Tree- "Would not to brush up against you." *Evergreen (chopped)- "Sliced!" *Lumpy Evergreen (chopped)- *Spiky Tree (chopped)- "There, now you cannot prick anyone." *Evergreen and Lumpy Evergreen (burning)- "Au revoir, tree." *Spiky Tree (burning)- "You will be not missed." *Evergreen and Lumpy Evergreen (burnt)- "Crisp, no?" *Spiky Tree (burnt)- "The wood gives off a unique aroma when burned." *Evergreen (sapling)- "One day you'll be a tree." *Log- "An important aspect of my art." *Log (burning)- "Soon it won't be good for much." *Charcoal- "This, a grill and some meat and I'd have a dinner." *Pine Cone- "Pine-scented!" *Marble Tree- "Did it naturally grow this way?" *Totally Normal Tree- "Tres suspicious..." *Living Log- "Magic building blocks!" *Sapling- "These could be key to my continued survival." *Sapling (picked)- "There's nothing left for me to grasp!" *Sapling (burning)- "Those burn quite nicely." *Sapling (picked up)- "Shall I bring it to life?" *Twigs- "A start of a good cook fire." *Grass Tuft- "A common ingredient for success around here." *Grass Tuft (picked)- "Plucked clean!" *Grass Tuft (barren)- *Grass Tuft (burning)- "I never burn anything in the kitchen." *Grass Tuft (picked up)- *Cut Grass- "What shall I craft?" *Berry Bush (normal and burning)- "Berries!" *Berry Bush (picked)- "More will return" *Berry Bush (barren)- *Berry Bush (picked up)- *Reeds- "A small clump of reeds." *Reeds (picked)- "There's nothing left to take." *Reeds (burning)- "The fire took to those quite nicely." *Cut Reeds- "Smells like green." *Plant- "I wonder if it is edible." *Plant (growing)- *Plant (ready to be picked)- *Marsh Plant- *Spiky Bush- *Spiky Bush (after picking)- *Spiky Bush (burning)- *Spiky Bush (picked up)- *Flower- "Charmant." *Petals- "Great in salads." *Evil Flower- "It even looks crazy!" *Dark Petals- "Not so great in salads." *Red Mushroom (unpicked)- "Can't get fresher than that!" *Green Mushroom (unpicked)- "Little champignon!" *Blue Mushroom (unpicked)- "Ah, a blue truffle!" *Red Mushroom (unpicked, sleeping)- *Green Mushroom (unpicked, sleeping)- *Blue Mushroom (unpicked, sleeping)- *Red Mushroom (picked, the remains on the ground)- *Green Mushroom (picked, the remains on the ground)- *Blue Mushroom (picked, the remains on the ground)- Reign of Giants *Birchnut Tree- "A bouquet of leaves." *Birchnut Tree (chopped)- "Sliced!" *Birchnut Tree (burning)- "Au revoir, tree." *Birchnut Tree (burnt)- "Crisp, no?" *Birchnut Tree (sapling)- "A new beginning..." *Sapling (withered)- *Grass Tuft (withered)- *Berry Bush (withered)- "The heat has stifled these berries." *Plant (withered)- *Birchnut- "It rattles." *Cactus- "I bet it has a sharp flavor." *Cactus (after picking)- "It will live to prick again." *Cactus (picked)- "Hope it doesn't prick going down." *Tumbleweed- "What secrets to you hold?" Shipwrecked *Bamboo Patch- "A tuft of usefulness." *Jungle Tree- "Giantesque!" *Viney Bush- "I wish they were grapevines..." *Bamboo Patch (chopped)- "In time, more will sprout." *Jungle Tree (chopped)- *Viney Bush (chopped)- "The shrimpy bush has been de-vined." *Bamboo Patch (burning)- *Jungle Tree (burning)- "Au revoir, tree." *Viney Bush (burning)- *Bamboo Patch (burnt)- *Jungle Tree (burnt)- "Crisp, no?" *Viney Bush (burnt)- *Jungle Tree (sapling)- "Cute, no?" *Jungle Tree Seed- *Bamboo- "Could be fashioned into chopstics..." *Vine- "Not a single grape on it..." *Brainy Sprout- "Chewy rock, with a clever finish" *Mangrove Tree- "I wonder what its water content is?" *Mangrove Tree (burnt)- *Palm Tree- "A good leaning tree." *Palm Tree (sapling)- "It packaging is tough to open." *Palm Tree Seed- *Palm Leaf- "These would work well in tamales." *Regular Jungle Tree- "Pardon, but are you sleeping?" *Sweet Potato- *Seaweed- "I do not have much experience with this ingredient." *Seaweed (planted)- "Sea produce!" *Tidal Plant- Nature - Objects Base Game *Beehive- "I can hear the activity within." *Killer Bee Hive- "Not your average hive." *Honeycomb- "Just add milk!" *Hound Mound- "It smells wet." *Bones- "Hmm, soup stock..." *Touch Stone- "Looks like some sort of ritual stone." *Harp Statue- "Headless harps-men." *Marble Pillar- "I wonder how many counter tops I can get out of this..." *Marble- "Would make a nice counter top." *Rundown House- "Fisher folk live here. I can smell it." *Merm Head- "Its odor it's not improving me..." *Pig Head- "Oh la la the things I could do with you!" *Pig Torch- "I wonder what it means?" *Basalt- "Made of strong stuff!" *Boulder- "Don't you go rolling off me." *Rocks- "Bite-sized boulders." *Flint- "Tool fuel." *Nitre- "How curious." *Gold Nugget- "Yolk yellow glowing gold!" *Headstone (1)- "Here lies some guys. Blah Blah Blah." *Headstone (2)- *Headstone (3)- *Headstone (4)- "This headstone is blank." *Grave- "I cannot help wondering what might be down there besides." *Grave (dug)- "What have I become?" *Suspicious Dirt Pile- "It's baking a bit of mess, isn't it?" *Animal Tracks- *Animal Tracks (lost its trail)- *Animal Tracks (found)- *Wooden Thing- "It leads somewhere. And that is what I'm afraid of." *Wooden Thing (partially assembled)- "It requires something additional." *Wooden Thing (locked)- *Wooden Thing (fully assembled)- "Where we shall go, thing?" *Ring Thing- "One ring to teleport them all!" *Crank Thing- "Definitely for a cranking action for some kind." *Box Thing- "This likely connect to a that." *Metal Potato Thing- "This I do not even..." *Worm Hole (closed)- *Worm Hole (open)- *Worm Hole (exited)- "I must be unhinged to travel so..." *Pond- "I can't see the bottom..." *Skeleton- "I have a bone to pick with you." *Spider Den- "A spider have to live somewhere, I suppose." *Spider Eggs- "This is probably a delicacy somewhere." *Rabbit Hole- "Thump twice if you're fat and juicy." *Walrus Camp- "Yes, vacancy." *Walrus Camp (summer)- Reign of Giants *Ice- "That's ice." *Mini Glacier- "Brr!" *Mini Glacier (melted)- *Animal Tracks (spring, lost trail)- *Burrow- "It is a Nice hill and all, but I won't make a mountain out of it." *Rabbit Hole (collapsed)- *Rundown House (burnt)- "That fire got the smell out." *Merm Head (burnt)- "I think it needs to be burned again! Pee-eew!" *Pig Head (burnt)- "Not even the cheeks are left..." *Hollow Stump- "How many critters can fit in there?" *Hollow Stump (empty)- *Glommer's Statue- "Must have been a pretty important... thingy..." *Glommer's Statue (mined)- "Ooops..." *Skeleton (self)- Shipwrecked *Crabbit Den- "Come out, come out!" *Fishermerm's Hut- "Fish folk live here. I can smell it." *Merm Hut- "Fisher folk live here. I can smell it." *Prime Ape Hut- "Someone has a hoarding issue." *Shoal- "I can't see the bottom..." *Wildbore House- "How wild they can if they live in a house?" *Wobster Den- "I am waiting for you!" *Coral Reef- "A rainbow sea rock." *Coral- "What shall I make with you?" *Limpet Rock- "A petit snail farm!" *Limpet Rock (picked)- "I have a soft spot for bivalves!" *Limpet Rock (withered)- *Magma Pile- "This rocks." *Krissure- "Watch that flame!" *Steamer Trunk- "Please have fresh underwear inside!" *Sandy Pile- "The sand has formed a small pile." *Sand- "Lots of tiny stones." *Sharkitten Den- "That seems like something I should steer clear of." *Volcano- "Oh, this gest better and better..." *Suspicious Bubbles- *Suspicious Bubbles (lost its trail)- *Suspicious Bubbles (found)- *Tidal Pool- *Lava Pool- *Mussels- "The mussels will stick to this and I shall stick it to them!" *Buried Treasure- *Slot Machine- *Electric Isosceles- *Octopus Chest- *Debris- "Say again?" *Crate- "I hope a rations shipment lies within." *Wildbore Head- *Wildbore Head (burnt)- *Seashell- "What a pretty shell." *Poisonous Hole- *Gunpowder Barrel- "Skull and cross bones is bad, yes?" *X Marks the Spot- *Fishbone- *Grassy Thing- *Screw Thing- *Wooden Potato Thing- *Volcano Staff- Nature - Caves Base Game *Plugged Sinkhole- "I wonder what's underneath that?" *Sinkhole- *Rope to Surface- *Red Mushtree- *Green Mushtree- *Blue Mushtree- *Light Flower- *Light Bulb- *Stalagmite- *Stalagmite (pointy)- *Spilagmite- *Slurtle Mound- *Splumonkey Pod- *Fern- *Foliage- *Cave Banana Tree- Nature - Ruins Base Game *Ancient Statue- *Ancient Pseudoscience Station (broken)- *Ancient Pseudoscience Station- *Algae- *Broken Clockworks (type 1)- *Broken Clockworks (type 2)- *Broken Clockworks (type 3)- *Relic- *Relic (broken)- *Thulecite Fragments- *Cave Lichen- *Ornate Chest- *Large Ornate Chest- *Nightmare Light- Nature - Volcano Shipwrecked *Obsidian Workbench- *Coffee Plant- *Coffee Plant (picked)- *Coffee Plant (barren)- *Coffee Plant (withered)- *Coffee Plant (picked up)- *Elephant Cactus- "A big prickly pickle." *Elephant Cactus (active)- *Elephant Cactus (withered)- *Elephant Cactus (picked up)- *Obsidian Boulder- *Obsidian- *Charcoal Boulder- *Burnt Ash Tree- *Dragoon Den- *Dragoon Saliva- *Woodlegs' Cage- *Woodlegs (free)- *Volcano Altar of Snackrifice (closed)- *Volcano (exit)- Mobs - Monsters Base Game *Clockwork Knight- "A tricky cheval!" *Clockwork Bishop- "You don't strike me as particularly spiritual." *Clockwork Rook- "What a rude contraption." *Damaged Knight- *Damaged Bishop- *Damaged Rook- *Charlie (the darkness monster)- "What the devil...!" *Charlie (attacked by)- "Gah! I think something hit me!" *Hound- "Angry chien!" *Red Hound- "Chien on fire!" *Blue Hound- "Away frozen diable!" *Hound's Tooth- "He lost a tooth!" *Spider- "You are not for eating." *Spider Warrior- "Does this mean you are even more war-like than the others?" *Spider (sleeping)- "It should make itself a silk pillow." *Spider Warrior (sleeping)- "It is having a flashback to the war..." *Spider (dead)- *Spider Warrior (dead)- *Spider Gland- "Alternative medicine." *Silk- "Is that sanitary?" *Krampus- "What the devil!" *Krampus Sack- "Infinite pocket space!" *Merm- "Fish monger!" *Tentacle- "Calamari?" *Tentacle Spike- "This would stick in my throat." *Tentacle Spots- "Would make a decent kitchen rag." *Big Tentacle (Tentapillar)- *Big Tentacle (Tentapillar) (underground)- *Baby Tentacle- *Guardian Pig- *Guardian Pig (dead)- *Werepig- "Aggressions spoils the meat." *Ghost- "Can I offer you a ghost pepper?" *MacTusk- "Move faster than you'd think." *Wee MacTusk- *Walrus Tusk- "It won't be needing this anymore." *Tam o' Shanter- "Smells a little musty..." *Mosquito- "We disagree on where my blood is best used." *Mosquito (picked up)- "Ugh! I do not care to be this close to it!" *Mosquito Sack- "Ugh! It can be filled only with a thing." *Nearby Mosquitoes- *Cave Spider- *Spitter- *Batilisk- "If only I had a bat..." *Snurtle- "Escar-godness gracious!" *Slurtle- "You would flavor in a soup nicely. Your shell could be the bowl." *Slurtle Slime- "Nature giveth and grosseth." *Broken Shell- "If only i had crazy glue." *Lureplant- *Fleshy Bulb- "How alluring." *Eyeplant- "Alluring, no?" *Slurper- "It is not polite to slurp." *Ancient Guardian- *Dangling Depth Dweller- *Depths Worm (emerged)- *Depths Worm (lure)- *Depths Worm (burrowed)- Reign of Giants *Varg- *Poison Birchnut Tree- *Poison Birchnut Tree (chopped)- *Birchnutter- Shipwrecked *Floaty Boaty Knight- *Flup- *Poison Mosquito- *Snake- "Stay back or I'll turn you into something savory!" *Poison Snake- *Spider Warrior (venomous)- *Spider Warrior (venomous, sleeping)- *Sea Hound- *Stink Ray- *Swordfish- *White Whale- *White Whale Carcass- *White Whale Carcass (bloated stage 1)- *White Whale Carcass (bloated stage 2)- *Dragoon- "I wish I made my own fire!" Mobs - Neutral Animals Base Game *Beefalo- "Here's the beef." *Beefalo (following)- *Beefalo (sleeping)- "The meat slumbers..." *Beefalo (shaved)- "Chin up, it'll grow back." *Beefalo Wool- "The beast's loss is my gain." *Beefalo Horn- *Baby Beefalo- *Baby Beefalo (sleeping)- *Nearby Bees- *Bee- "Where are the bees, there are honey!" *Killer Bee- "Almost not worth the honey!" *Bee (picked up)- "Hi, honey." *Killer Bee (picked up)- "So sassy!" *Stinger- "I will feel stung if I cannot find use of this." *Pig- "Who you bred to walk upright like that? Deuced unsettling..." *Pig (following)- "I do have a magnetic precence, do I not?" *Pig (dead)- *Pig (sleeping)- *Pig Skin- "Crackling!" *Bunnyman- *Beardlord- *Bunny Puff- "Its texture is quite comforting." *Frog- "Frog a delicacy." *Frog (sleeping)- *Frog (dead)- *Koalefant- "Ah, you have fattened up nicely!" *Winter Koalefant- "You can't get attached to cute meat." *Rock Lobster- *Pengull- *Splumonkey- Reign of Giants *Buzzard- *Catcoon- "What perky little ears." *Cat Tail- "Chat noodle." *Volt Goat- "I had a goat once." *Volt Goat (charged)- *Volt Goat Horn- Shipwrecked *Blue Whale- *Blue Whale Carcass- *Blue Whale Carcass (bloated stage 1)- *Blue Whale Carcass (bloated stage 2)- *Bottlenosed Ballphin- *Jellyfish- "Meduse." *Jellyfish (picked up)- "Electric meduse for dinner? *Water Beefalo- *Water Beefalo (following)- *Water Beefalo (sleeping)- *Baby Water Beefalo- *Baby Water Beefalo (sleeping)- *Prime Ape- "You reek of mishief and other kinds of reek." *Wildbore- Mobs - Passive Animals Base Game *Butterfly- "It calms my mind to watch you flutter." *Butterfly (picked up)- *Crow- "Raven stew perhaps?" *Redbird- "Good afternoon, sir or madam!" *Snowbird- *Crow (picked up)- *Redbird (picked up)- *Snowbird (picked up)- *Jet Feather- *Crimson Feather- *Azure Feather- *Gobbler- *Eye Bone- "Its eye follows me wherever I go." *Eye Bone (Chester dead, eye closed)- *Eye Bone (ashes)- *Chester- "You look cute and inedible." *Rabbit- "I haven't had rabbit in awhile..." *Beardling- *Rabbit (picked up)- *Beardling (picked up)- *Fireflies- "A dash of glow." *Fireflies (picked up)- *Mandrake- *Mandrake (following)- *Mandrake (dead)- *Mandrake (cooked)- *Mandrake (knocked out by)- Reign of Giants *Glommer- *Glommer's Flower- *Glommer's Flower (dead)- *Glommer's Flower (ashes)- *Glommer's Wings- *Glommer's Goop- *Moleworm (underground)- *Moleworm (aboveground)- *Moleworm (held)- Shipwrecked *Crabbit- "Soon you will be a crab cake." *Crabbit (picked up)- *Beardling- *Beardling (picked up)- *Bioluminescence- "Magnifique..." *Shifting Sands- "I can smell you, my sweet!" *Dogfish- *Sharkitten- *Packim Baggims- *Parrot- "I can't recall any parrot recipes..." *Parrot Pirate- *Seagull- *Toucan- "You are all nose." *Doydoy- "I see potential in this poultry." *Doydoy Nest- "It will become tastier with time." *Doydoy Feather- "A feather from my feathered friend." *Doydoy Egg- "Hello, breakfast." *Fried Doydoy Egg- *Baby Doydoy- "I should let it grow into more food." *Teen Doydoy- *Parrot (picked up)- *Parrot Pirate (picked up)- *Seagull (picked up)- *Toucan (picked up)- *Doydoy (picked up)- *Baby Doydoy (picked up)- *Teen Doydoy (picked up)- *Wobster- "Come to me, precious!" *Fishermerm- Mobs - Tallbird family Base Game *Tallbird- "Leggy." *Tallbird Nest (empty)- "Empyt sic nest syndrome is setting in." *Tallbird Nest (with egg)- "No vacancy here." *Tallbird Egg- "I wonder what its incubation period is?" *Tallbird Egg (cooked)- "Could use fried tomato and beans..." *Hatching Tallbird Egg- "There is activity!" *Hatching Tallbird Egg (dead, eating the egg)- *Hatching Tallbird Egg (too hot)- "I hope you don't hard boil." *Hatching Tallbird Egg (too cold)- "Oh you poor egg you are so cold!" *Hatching Tallbird Egg (long time left)- "This is going to take some dedication." *Hatching Tallbird Egg (short time left)- "A hatching is in the offing!" *Smallbird- "Hello foo... uh, friend." *Smallbird (hungry)- "I suppose I could whip something up for you." *Smallbird (starving)- "You look famished!" *Smallish Tallbird- "You are sort of tall, I guess..." *Smallish Tallbird (hungry)- "Teenagers, always hungry!" *Smallish Tallbird (starving, attacking)- "Are you trying to eat me out of base and home?" *Pecked by a Smallish Tallbird- "Gah! Enough!" Mobs - Bosses Base Game *Treeguard (Leif)- *Spider Queen- *Spider Hat- *Deerclops- "I once had a saucier who looked like that." *Deerclops Eyeball- *Ancient Guardian- *Guardian's Horn- Reign of Giants *Bearger- *Thick Fur- *Moose/Goose- *Moose/Goose Egg- *Mosling- *Down Feather- *Dragonfly- "I'm not cut out for this." *Scales- *Lava Spit (hot)- *Lava Spit (cool)- Shipwrecked *Palm Treeguard- *Quacken- *Quacken Tentacles- *Chest of the Depths- *Sealnado- "I thought it was oddly windy around here." *Turbine Blades- *Magic Seal- *Tiger Shark- *Eye of the Tiger Shark- *Shark Gills- "It won't be needing these anymore." Mobs - Other Base Game *Maxwell- *Pig King- *Wes (trapped)- *Abigail- Reign of Giants *Bigfoot- *Webber (grave)- Shipwrecked *Yaarctopus- Food - Meats Base Game *Bird Egg- "Natures perfect food." *Bird Egg (cooked)- "Could use herbs..." *Monster Meat- "Hmmm, nice marbling..." *Meat- "I must remember to cut across the grain." *Morsel- "Fresh protein!" *Cooked Monster Meat- "Could use...I don't even..." *Cooked Meat- "Could use a chimichurri sauce..." *Cooked Morsel- "Could use sea salt..." *Monster Jerky- "Could use...better judgement..." *Jerky- "Could use chipotle..." *Small Jerky- "Could use a teriyaki glaze..." *Leafy Meat- "Meat leaves? I'm so confused..." *Cooked Leafy Meat- "Could use less oxymorons..." *Drumstick- "Dark meat!" *Fried Drumstick- "Could use a honey garlic glaze..." *Fish- "Poisson!" *Cooked Fish- "Could use a squeeze of lemon..." *Eel- "Anguille." *Cooked Eel- "Could use some cajun spices..." *Koalefant Trunk- "This meat has a gamey odour." *Winter Koalefant Trunk- "Not the finest cut of meat." *Koalefant Trunk Steak- "Could use...I'm stumped..." *Frog Legs- "I'm hopping with excitement!" *Cooked Frog Legs- "Could use garlic and clarified butter..." *Batilisk Wing- "Hmmm a stock made from batwings?" *Cooked Batilisk Wing- "Needs garlic..." Shipwrecked *Dead Dogfish- *Dead Swordfish- "The grand poisson!" *Tropical Fish- "Catch of today!" *Dead Jellyfish- "Oh its petit face." *Cooked Jellyfish- "Could use sesame oil and chilis..." *Raw Fish- "Doesn't even smell fishy it's so fresh!" *"Ballphin Free" Tuna- *Fish Steak- *Fish Morsel- "I will honor this ingredient." *Cooked Fish Morsel- "Could use fresh herbs and butter..." *Limpets- "They have a salty aroma." *Cooked Limpets- *Mussel- "Into my tummy you go! Good bi, valves." *Cooked Mussel- "Could use shallots and lemongrass..." *Shark Fin- "This looks rather bland." *Dead Wobster- "One step closer to my mouth." *Cooked Wobster- "Could use garlic-butter..." *Bile-Covered Slop- *Dragoon Heart- Food - Fruits Base Game *Berries- "Fresh fruit!" *Banana- "A banana in a cave, I've seen it all now." *Dragon Fruit- "So exotic!" *Durian- "That odor..." *Pomegranate- "Wonderful!" *Roasted Berries- "Could use a pinch of sugar..." *Cooked Banana- "Could use oats and chocolate chips..." *Prepared Dragon Fruit- "Could use pudding and chia seeds..." *Extra Smelly Durian- "Could use onions and chili..." *Sliced Pomegranate- "Could use tahini and mint..." Reign of Giants *Watermelon- "Despite its name, it is mostly filled with delicious!" *Watermelon (cooked)- "Could use mint and feta..." Shipwrecked *Coconut- "It's packaging is tough to open." *Halved Coconut- *Roasted Coconut- "Could use curry..." Food - Vegetables Base Game *Corn- "Corn! Sweet, sweet corn!" *Carrot (in the ground)- *Carrot (picked)- "Fresh picked produce!" *Pumpkin- "I'm the pumking of the world!" *Eggplant- "Aubergine!" *Popcorn- "Could use miso and lardons..." *Roasted Carrot- "Could use olive oil and cilantro..." *Hot Pumpkin- "Could use pie crust and nutmeg..." *Braised Eggplant- "Could use tomato sauce and parmesan..." *Red Cap- "Perhaps I could make a good soup." *Green Cap- "Don't crowd the mushrooms." *Blue Cap- "What deliciousness shall you yield?" *Cooked Red Cap- "Could use cream and salt..." *Cooked Green Cap- "Could use butter and chives..." *Cooked Blue Cap- "Could use smoked salt and balsamic vinegar..." *Glow Berry- "Radiates deliciousness." *Lichen- "Hmm, odd." Reign of Giants *Cactus Flesh- "Hope it doesn't prick going down." *Cooked Cactus Flesh- "Could use tortillas and melted queso..." *Cactus Flower- "Such a pretty flower from such a prickly customer." Shipwrecked *Seaweed- "I do not have much experience with this ingredient." *Roasted Seaweed- "Could use toasted sesame seeds..." *Sweet Potato- "Starch never tasted so sweet." *Cooked Sweet Potato- "Could use touch of curry and creme freche..." *Coffee Beans- "Glorious!" *Roasted Coffee Beans- "Could use water..." Food - Crock Pot Base Game *Bacon and Eggs- "Runny eggs... crisp bacon... I could die now..." *Butter Muffin- "Delectable!" *Dragonpie- "Flaky crust, tart filling... heavenly!" *Fishsticks- "Crunchy golden on the outside, flaky and moist inside!" *Fish Tacos- "Takes me south of the border!" *Fist Full of Jam- "Simple, sweet, parfait." *Froggle Bunwich- "Ah, French cuisine!" *Fruit Medley- "Invigorating!" *Honey Ham- "Comfort food!" *Honey Nuggets- "Junk food is my guilty pleasure." *Kabobs- "Opa!" *Mandrake Soup- "What an otherwordly flavor!" *Meatballs- "I'm having a ball!" *Meaty Stew- "Warms my soul!" *Monster Lasagna- "What a wasted effort..." *Pierogi- "Mmmmm pockets of palate punching pleasure!" *Powdercake- "I wouldn't feed this to my enemies. Or would I..." *Pumpkin Cookies- "I've outdone myself this time!" *Ratatouille- "A veritable village of vegetables!" *Stuffed Eggplant- "Ah slightly smoky flesh, savory filling!" *Taffy- "I hope it never dislodges from my teeth!" *Turkey Dinner- "I'm getting sleepy just looking at it!" *Unagi- "More like umami! Ooooh mommy!" *Waffles- "Oh, brunch how I have missed you so!" *Wet Goop- "I am thankful my sous chefs are not around to witness this abomination..." Reign of Giants *Flower Salad- "Edible art!" *Ice Cream- "The heat is sweetly beat!" *Melonsicle- "I feel like a kid again!" *Trail Mix- "Energy food!" *Spicy Chili- "Spice up my life!" *Guacamole- "More like Greatamole!" Shipwrecked *Banana Pop- *Bisque- *California Roll- "Classic Japanese fusion!" *Ceviche- *Coffee- *Jelly-O Pop- *Lobster Bisque- *Lobster Dinner- *Seafood Gumbo- *Shark Fin Soup- *Surf 'n' Turf- Food - Other Base Game *Seeds- "You may grow up to be delicious one day." *Carrot Seeds- "Future carrots!" *Corn Seeds- "The promise of so many corn dishes!" *Dragon Fruit Seeds- "They hatch Dragonfruits." *Durian Seeds- "Even these smell..." *Eggplant Seeds- "Hatches more Eggplants!" *Pomegranate Seeds- "Seedy seeds!" *Pumpkin Seeds- "Seed saver!" *Roasted Seeds- "Could use smoked paprika..." *Honey- "Nectar of the gods!" *Butterfly Wings- "I wonder what dish I could create with these?" *Butter- "I thought I would never see you again, old friend!" *Rot- "It is sin to waste food..." *Rotten Egg- "Pew!" Reign of Giants *Roasted Birchnut- "This could use something..." *Electric Milk- "Can I make this into cheese?" *Watermelon Seeds- "More watermelon, anyone?" Shipwrecked *Blubber- "This fat would feed a hungry fire!" *Brainy Matter- "Is this truly brain bits?" *Sweet Potato Seeds- Misc Items Base Game *Abigail's Flower- *Abigail's Flower (stage 1)- *Abigail's Flower (stage 2)- *Abigail's Flower (stage 3)- *Abigail's Flower (ready)- *Abigail's Flower (placed)- *Blueprint- *Gears- "The insides of these naughty machines." *Ash- "I miss ashes covered cheeses. I miss cheeses, period." *Red Gem- "Fire burns within." *Blue Gem- "Such a cool blue." *Yellow Gem- "I miss lemons..." *Green Gem- "Ahhh, a rare attractions!" *Orange Gem- "I miss oranges..." *Beard Hair- "Disguisting." *Manure- "The end result of a fine meal." *Guano- "Poop of the bat." *Melty Marbles- *Fake Kazoo- *Gord's Knot- "Some thing can't be undone." *Gnome- "Somewhere a lasses misses you." *Tiny Rocketship- "A rocketship for ants?" *Frazzled Wires- "These almost look dangerous." *Ball and Cup- "A distraction of little substance." *Hardened Rubber Bung- "Ah, memories of bathing." *Mismatched Buttons- "Buttons are not so cute." *Second-hand Dentures- "Man-made masticators." *Lying Robot- "He doesn't seem trustworthy to me.'"" *Dessicated Tentacle- "I know no recipe that calls for this." *Slurper Pelt- "Wear this? What in heavens for?" Reign of Giants *Webber's Skull- *Bone Shards- "I could make a hearthy stock with these." Shipwrecked *Venom Gland- *Dubloons- "Golden ham, Golden honey, Golden money." *Message in a Bottle- "I wonder if it is a menu?" *Seashell- "There's nothing edible left inside." *Snakeskin- "Would make a haute apron." *Orange Soda- "I can't pair this with anything." *Voodoo Doll- "Do they work with paring knives?" *Ukulele- "I prefer the lute, myself." *License Plate- "This has no business calling itself a plate." *Ancient Vase- "I should be careful with this." *Brain Cloud Pill- "An odd prescrition." *Wine Bottle Candle- "Perfect for a candlelit dinner!" *Broken AAC Device- "What an interesting contraption." *One True Earring- *Old Boot- "I wouldn't wear this even if it was my size." *Iron Key- *Bone Key- *Golden Key- Adventure Mode Base Game *Failed- *Obelisk (sane, down)- *Obelisk (insane, up)- *Obelisk (sane, up)- *Obelisk (insane, down)- *Ashes of Divining Rod- *Divining Rod (before picked up from its starting base)- *Divining Rod- *Divining Rod (cold)- *Divining Rod (warm)- *Divining Rod (warmer)- *Divining Rod (hot)- *Divining Rod Base- *Divining Rod Base (ready to unlock)- *Divining Rod Base (unlocked)- *Maxwell's Door- *Maxwell's Phonograph- *Maxwell's Light- *Maxwell Statue- "He is literally made of stone." *Maxwell's Tooth Trap- *Maxwell's Tooth Trap (went off)- *Maxwell's Mosquito Trap- *Sick Wormhole- *Nightmare Lock- *Nightmare Throne- *Male character on Nightmare Throne- *Female character on Nightmare Throne- *Other character on Nightmare Throne- Announcements Base Game *Generic- *Freedom- *Freezing- *Turning Winter- *Battlecry- "I will butcher you!" *Battlecry (prey)- "I will not yield!" *Battlecry (Pig)- *Battlecry (Spider)- *Battlecry (Spider Warrior)- *Leaving combat- *Leaving combat (prey)- *Leaving combat (Pig)- *Leaving combat (Spider)- *Leaving combat (Spider Warrior)- *Lighting a fire (1)- *Lighting a fire (2)- *Lighting a fire (3)- *Lighting a fire (4)- *Lighting a fire (5)- *Lighting a fire (6)- *Activated a Bee Mine- *Dusk- "The dinner hour approaches" *Entering light- "Light brings another day." *Entering darkness- "Darkness..." *Doing things in the dark- *Failed to do something- *Failed to craft something- *Trying to sleep during the day- *Trying to sleep during day in a cave- *Trying to sleep when too hungry- *Trying to sleep near monsters- *Hounds are coming- "That is a sound of hunger..." *Deerclops is coming- "I do not like that sound one bit!" *Inventory full- *Eating- *Eating (stale food)- *Eating (spoiled food)- *Eating (painful food)- *Hungry- *Earthquake- *Exiting a cave- Reign of Giants *Lightning miss- *Overheating- "I'm baking like a souffle..." *Tree Shelter- "I am thankful for the protective embrace of this tree." *Wetness (low)- *Wetness (medium)- *Wetness (high)- *Wetness (highest)- *Dropping tool while wet- *Smoldering item- *Burnt- *Giant arrival- "I do not like that sound one bit!" *Trying to sleep on fire- Shipwrecked *Volcano eruption warning- *Volcano eruption- "Incoming!" *Sea Hounds are coming- *Sealnado is coming- *Map border approaching- *Entering map border- *Exiting map border- *Boat losing durability- *Boat leak- Exclusive to PS4 *Accomplishment- *Accomplishment completed- Unimplemented *Maxwell's Head- *Deadly Feast- *Skull Chest- *Golden Pitchfork- *Boat- *Sunk Boat- *Tree Clump- *Pig Tent- *Hay Wall (burnt)- *Wood Wall (burnt)- *Wooden Thing (locked)- Category:Character Quotes Category:Articles need revision